The Many Moons and Flashes of Light
by Darknessed
Summary: What happens when Voldemort sences heat from Harry and another person at Hogwarts? Mixed with the rage of a neverending battle between him and the teen, and the fact that Wormtail walked in on him during a bath, he makes a plan. YaoiStraight Couples R


**The Many Moons and Flashes of Light**

**Chapter one- Voldemort's anger**

_-Rated R, since there's some minor yaoi and stuff in the chapters to come._

_-Fifth year of Hogwarts. ; Mixture of Comedy/Angst/Violence, ect._

_-Credit RustC for the idea of this fic. This is dedicated to her, and my good friend Chain._

_-Read and Review please. :3 This is my first HP fic._

_ Scene change_

_---------- Main character(s) change_

_+-+-+-+-+- Non-yaoi fans shouldn't read. Stop reading here and start reading once more at the next + signs._

**It** was a dark night; a small storm raged outside of the muggle's windows, causing each child to flinch and quiver in fear. Of course, the storm would not get them, but the children had yet to understand that.

Most of the power was out for that night, an added fear factor, which caused people to go to their beds and sleep earlier than usual.

Hiding within an abandoned muggle house for the time being, the house being on some small, unknown road, the Dark Lord himself was there. Although he seemed… Happy, for the moment. Or at least that's what it seemed like…

"Die, Harry Potter! Muahahaha! I, the Dark Lord Voldemort will rip your scrawny little head off! Ho-ho, yes Potter, you have been defeated!" A happy call of triumph erupted from the bathroom door, along with the sound of… splashing?

Voldemort was not killing Harry Potter at all… Well, not really. He was currently in the bathtub, taking a bath. Yes, a _bath._ On top of that, in each hand he had… a Barbie doll. One being Ken, the other a dark-haired Barbie. The Ken doll had a drawn-on lightning bold on his forehead, representing Harry Potter, and the dark-haired Barbie had her eyes painted yellow and reptile-ish.

A triumphant grin was set across the Dark Lord's features as he smashed the two doll's together, once in a while an arm or something flying off, and eventually he let out a scream of happiness as the Ken's head flew off, landing with a tiny splash into the tub.

Wormtail, also known to be Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, scurried in at the sound of the screams, unable to detect if they were out of pain or happiness. His quivering glance set upon the Dark Lord for a moment and all he did was stare. Then, he rose a gnarled brow.

"M- master, are you playing with your dolls again…?" He asked quietly, still quivering in his spot.

The Dark Lord unconsciously waved around a bottle of bubble bath, saying 'This is my buddy!' a few times in a childish voice. He hadn't noticed Wormtail enter until Voldemort peered over to Wormtail from the tub, brows furrowing hell wards in distaste. "They are not dolls!" He roared and threw the remains of Ken's body at Wormtail, who cowered into a corner. "They are ACTION FIGURES!"

"Of- Of _course_ they are, Master!" Wormtail cried and hesitantly picked up Ken's body, quickly scurrying over to the Dark Lord and handing the body back to him. "Forgive me, M- Master, Action Figures is what I meant."

"You lie!" Snapped Voldemort. "You have angered me, Wormtail… Get out!" He raised a hand to grab his wand, which was by the bathtub on a counter, but Wormtail had ran off whimpering before he even had a chance to touch it.

"Ow." Harry placed his hand upto his forehead, covering his scar with his palm as it throbbed in pain. He had arrived in Hogwarts a half an hour earlier, and was now dealing with his fellow Gryffindor's, who were cheering and dancing around.

He made a distorted face and rubbed his scar lightly as it pricked, and soon he chose to ignore it. He knew Voldemort was angry for some reason, but there was no sense in trying to cease the pain. He'd have to deal with it. And after all, the Gryffindor Common Room was being decorated for the party that was arranged for that night. He'd at least have some fun there, right?

"Come on Harry, don't want to leave you behind." George Weasley called from across the room and quickly scurried over, accompanied by his identical twin.

"Yeah, we've got some partying to do." Fred continued, and the both of them each grabbed one of Harry's arms, hurled him up and pulled him into the crowd. "This is sort of like… A welcome back party, mixed with a Gryffindor win party."

A few people crowded around to greet Harry, smiling happily and waving. Ron and Hermione were behind the crowd, both eager to talk with Harry.

Harry pried himself away from the twins' and the crowd, grinning as he met up with his friends. "Hey Ron, hey Hermione." Harry smiled at the two, giving a small nod.

"Hey mate, how're you feeling?" Ron asked a bit defensively and quickly lowered his eyes to the ground, avoiding Harry's glance.

"Yah, Harry. You okay?" Hermione added, studying his expression. "You still seem a bit down…"

"No, I'm fine." Harry said, shaking his head. "Really, I am. Can we talk about something else other than how I'm feeling?" He muttered, raising a brow.

"Sure, of course." Hermione said and nodded, gaze travelling to Ron, who also nodded.

"C'mon, gather 'round." Interrupted Fred's voice as he waved the crowd over.

"Yes, come on now, you all know you want to pay." Added George.

"…Play?" Ron asked and curiously peeked over. "Play what?"

"Truth or Dare, of course." Fred said and waved Ron, Hermione and Harry over. "Join in!"

"Well… Should we?" Ron glanced over to Hermione and Harry and they both nodded, so all three of them joined the forming circle.

Fred grinned. "Alright, settle down. I'll go first." He glanced over to Harry and chuckled. "You and Ron, in the closet for seven minutes." He pointed over to the couple of doors in the corner.

"WHAT!" Ron yelped and fell back. "We're not playing Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

Fred laughed at his younger brother's and Harry's reaction (who was just sitting there staring at Fred through wide-eyes). "I'm just kidding, you two. I wouldn't put poor Harry in that situation."

George laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it's actually Harry and Ginny. Get in there!"

Both Fred and George grabbed Harry and Ginny (who were both wide-eyed) and pushed them into the closet, locking the door. They stayed silent for a little while, just staring around in the dark.

Harry let out a small chuckle as he heard George pair up Hermione and Ron into another room. "Guess we're not the only ones." He said, smiling over to Ginny, who he could now see since his eyes had adjusted to the light.

"Heh, yeah…" Ginny gave a short nod and hugged her knee's to herself, gazing around nervously.

"…What's wrong, Ginny?" Asked Harry as he walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her, blinking.

"…Promise not to tell anyone?"

Harry nodded.

"…I'm afraid of the dark." Ginny gave a small sigh and turned away from Harry's gaze, cheeks flushing a light pink.

Harry only smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Ginny. Everyone's afraid of something."

A few bangs and protests came from Ron in the room beside them as Ginny looked up at Harry, brows raised. "Yeah…?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

----------

Ron glanced around nervously in the dark room, red-orange brows raised. "Hermione, where are you…?" Ron asked uncertainly and took a step forward, trying to listen rather than see, since he was currently incapable.

"I'm over here." Hermione replied and glanced around, also currently incapable of seeing. "Wherever here is…"

"I can't see." Ron whispered for no reason and took another step forward. He wobbled a little as his foot collided with a fallen object and a moment later, fell with a small thud. Luckily, something (or rather someone) broke his fall.

"Ouch, Ron, watch where you're going!" She peered up at the dark figure that was Ron and shifted a bit, making a feeble attempt in pushing him off.

"I'm sorry Hermione!" He said and shifted a little as well, yet oddly he didn't get off of her. "I… err, fell."

"I can see that…" Hermione said and blinked. "…Um, are you just going to…" She stared up at Ron still and trailed off.

"…Just going to what…?" Ron asked, staring back down at Hermione.

"…Nothing." She whispered.

"…Hermione…?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"…Why are your hands down my pants…?"

----------

Harry sighed and sat down next to the frightened Ginny, idly draping an arm over her and pulling her to his chest. "You don't have to be afraid. There's nothing here to hurt you, and even if their was, I wouldn't let them." He patted his wand in his pocket.

Ginny gave a thankful smile and nodded, letting her head rest gently on Harry's chest. "Thanks, Harry… That means a lot to me." She blushed lightly and closed her eyes.

-------------

"Do you think we should put a lock and silance cham on the doors?" asked Fred "So we can all get sleep tonight? Who knows what they'll be doing in there."

George looked at his bother with a big smile. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea. Especially for what Hermione said she is going to do to poor Ron."

----------

" I'm looking for a banana, what did you think I'm doing?" Hermion said as she looked at Ron with one thing in mind. She knew that he loved her because Harry told her, but because Ron had the emotional compassidy of spoon he didn't show that he love her. This night was going to change that.

"Hermoine... I t-think this a bad idea b-beacuse you may g-get pregnant." He want to so badly but what would his mom say? She would kill him from having sex before he got married. The voices kept echoing in is head like a nagging alarm clock. 'Treat a women with all the respect in your heart... AND DON'T YOU EVER HAVE SEX BEFORE YOU'RE MARRIED!'

"Ron, I know you love me and I love you. This is 24 hours in heavan to do want you want. Plus I'm on the pill.''

''What if I don't want to do anth-thing with you?'' He asked as he crawled back against the wall, Hermione's hands still shoved in his pants. This was weird.

''Ron... love me, hate me, hurt me, do anything you want if not I'll have my way.'' At this point Ron ran for the door but it was locked from the other side. Hermione walked over to him and whisperd in his hear.

"I'm going to make you yell mercy...'' at this she threw him down on the floor. Ron soon found out that he could not move and look at Hermione, who had her wand out and pointed at him.

''T-this is rape, you know that right..?''

''It's not rape for the willing, and you're going to will soon... and by the way the condum spell is on you for the next 24 hours. You are mine.'' After she said that, she leaned forward and pushed her lips against Ron's, who made no further protests and just went with it.

------------------

Ginny woke and looked at the watch on Harry's wrist. It was already 1am. She saw that Harry was still asleep and most likely having a good dream by the look on his face. He started to talk in his sleep and she wondered if she could ask him questions and he would answer like her brother Bill.

''Harry, are you having a good dream?'' she asked sweety

''Yes'' Harry said, not knowing who he was talking to.

''What's the dream about?''

''I'm kissing someone...''

''Who is it?''

''Ron's little sister.'' As he said that, he woke with a start just relaizing what he said. ''G-Ginn-nny I-I-I did not mean to say that it just slipped out I.. What's so funny?'' He looked at her. She looked like her head was about to explode from excess laughter.

''It's ok Harry I had the same dream.'' She had gone really red in the face but was still laughing. She stopped because she felt something. ''Harry... are you horny? Tell the tuth I can tell if you are or not."

Seeing what she meant he saw no way out out the question. "Um... Yeah, I am... Why do you ask?'' She did not anwser in the way he expected, but anwsered with a light kiss on the lips. Harry, not knowing what to do, kiss her back in the some way.

**Whoo. The last part was written by my friend, so if it sounds a bit different you'll know why. She writes the 'straight' character romances and I write the yaoi. x3 So, um. Enjoy.**


End file.
